Don't urge me to be rude
by glee4everandalways
Summary: Blaine cames home after long four weeks, just horny, carrying a bag filled with sex toys. Kurt isn't amused and doesn't want to 'play' with that kind of toys. But Blaine tries to involve his boyfriend nonetheless, without his permission...
1. Home again

Kurt hears how someone opens the door.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAINE," he screams, so happy to see his lover again, after four long weeks. They peacefully hug each other and Blaine squeezes Kurt so much that it almost hurts.

"Why didn't you say, that you come back today? I would've pick you up from the station," Kurt says, slowly unravel the embrace to look Blaine in the eyes, but Blaine just presses his mouth on Kurt's with reckless abandon. Kurt pulls away his face, lowly giggling.

"I wanted to surprise you, my honey." They smile at each other both turned on of their suppressed needs.

* * *

"I promise, I'll never leave you again for such a long time," Blaine whispers, taking Kurt's hand and leads him into the bedroom. Blaine puts his bag on a desk which stands opposite the bed.

"I brought you something," Blaine says, grinning with relish as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Kurt laughs at first, then staring at him he realizes that he's serious.

"You must be kidding!"

Blaine, a bit offended and insecure, lays the toy on the desk.

"Blaine, you know that I don't like that kind of stuff," Kurt says trying to cheer up his disappointed boyfriend.

"But you never tried!" Blaine doesn't want to give up.

"You neither!"

"But it would be great, I can feel it." Kurt walks to Blaine, strokes his arm to calm him.

"I won't let you put me in chains."

Blaine, impatient like a child turns to the desk, showing Kurt his back.

* * *

"Blaine, it's just ... I would feel so vulnerable and obsequious ... humiliated ..."

"That's what's sexy about it," Blaine mumbles.

"What?" Kurt didn't understand him.

"Nothing, let's forget it," he says and turns to Kurt. This one is so relieved, that he doesn't realize that Blaine has something in his right hand. They kiss and hug each other as Kurt suddenly feel a cold metal around his wrist. He looks at his left wrist, which is pinioned with a metallic handcuff.

"Don't make me hate you, Anderson."

Blaine just smiles complacently and tries to push Kurt on the bed.

"Don't you dare..."

"C'mon!"

Somehow Blaine could manage to urge Kurt close to the bed, now he wants to do a really mean ambuscade. He puts his fingertips on Kurt's side and stars to tickle him. Currently Kurt laughs out so hard, loosing his stability as Blaine pushes him on the bed, fasten the handcuff on a rod of the bedstead.


	2. Swallow it, my sweetheart!

So Kurt lies on the back, bounded with his left hand. Blaine has to giggle about this view, walking to his bag and pulling out another pair of handcuffs.

"BLAINE! Stop with that shit! Free me." Kurt tries to undo his fetter, but it was out of really stable metal. Blaine walks to Kurt, grabs his right hand and also fastens it.

"Since we had our first time I wanted to put you in chains," he whispers, wants to give Kurt a kiss, but he turns away his face, defiantly . Blaine grasps his chin, holds it and plants a kiss on his mouth anyway. Kurt, softened of Blaine's lips, tries to comply with him.

"Okay, you've had fun. Now free me."

Blaine strokes his nape.

"Forget it, sweetheart." He sits down on Kurt's hip, where he starts to open the knobs of his shirt.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you don't wear a T-shirt, it would've been hard to undress you with the chains." He looks down to his boyfriend who stares at him with a furious expression. Blaine has to smile about it and feels how his dick swells.

"You're already hard," Kurt sighs, more turned off than turned on.

"Yes, I am." So he finally opens Kurt's shirt, touching his muscular body. Blaine quickly stands up and undresses himself, while Kurt stares at him. Blaine is just hot and he waited so long to see him like this but he only can think about to finally get free. Blaine perches on Kurt again, sliding up to Kurt's chest, bringing his dick close to Kurt's mouth.

"No, forget it," Kurt moans, turning his face away.

"Come on. You always like to blow me."

"Not when I'm bounded. Free me. Now!" Blaine is a bit confused of Kurt's refusal, but also wants to shove his cock in this warm, wet mouth.

"Listen," he says softly as he turns around Kurt's head again.

"I'll free you after you blew me, okay?" Blaine strokes his nape while Kurt stares at his absolutely hard dick that dangles close above his mouth, so he finally nods. _Oh god oh god oh god _– Blaine thinks as Kurt looks at him and opens his mouth. Blaine shoves his cock in and moans as Kurt's lips presses against his flesh and he starts to suck.

* * *

"Hmmm ... yeah ..." Blaine pulls out a bit to show Kurt that he wants to do the work. But Kurt only gives him an angry look. Blaine doesn't mind and shoves his cock in his mouth again and again. One time he thrusts in with so much energy that he touches Kurt's uvula so that he has to retch. Kurt's head becomes red as he gasps for air. Blaine strokes his temples and shoves in again same deep.

"Blaaaaine," Kurt mumbles as he has to retch again.

"Stop!" But Blaine doesn't think about it and thrusts in his mouth a couple of times again, most times not that deep but he tries to touch the uvula again and Kurt retches one last time, when Blaine comes and let his cum fill Kurt's mouth. Blaine pulls his cock out, staring at Kurt who has a filled mouth.

"Swallow it, my sweetheart."

Kurt just shakes his head, he never swallowed Blaine's cum and won't start with it today.

"Do it, honey, please." Blaine smiles about his unyielding boyfriend and puts one hand on Kurt's mouth.

"Don't urge me to be rude," Blaine recommends as Kurt stares at him with widened eyes. He waits a few moments until he squeezes Kurt's nose, to make him swallow his cum. Kurt struggles, but is helpless against the chains and Blaine, his head gets red as needs air.

"Hmm...," Kurt begs looking up to him with frantic eyes.

"Just swallow it, my heart." And because Kurt urgently needs air he swallows the still warm cum. Blaine takes his hands away and Kurt gasps for air.


	3. I'm Mr Anderson

"You're completely insane, Blaine!"

Blaine stars at him, leaves the bed and walks to the desk on which his beg lies on. _Finally_ – Kurt thinks, waiting to see a few keys to open the handcuffs. But all he sees is how Blaine pulls out a blindfold.

"Blaine, you said you'd free me after it," Kurt says as he rattles at his chains.

"Yeah, but you know ... you behaved stupidly and insulted me. Maybe I'm a freak, but I'm not insane, not completely."

"Blaine, I'm sorry. Now free me."

"And from now on, I'm Mr. Anderson."

Kurt laughs out.

"God, Blaine, what happened to you in that couple of weeks?" Blaine pulls out a whip and walks to Kurt who eagerly shakes his head.

"No. Stop it! Blaine, calm down!" Blaine stretches the whip in his hands.

"Like I told you, I'm Mr. Anderson." So he raises his hand and slaps on Kurt's ribs.

"Ahhh, Blaine!"

"Ah," he screams as the second hit comes.

"Mr Anderson." Kurt stares at Blaine who seems to be crazy.

"Okay, Mr Anderson ... free me!" So Kurt gets another hit.

"And you never give me orders. Did you understand?"

Kurt nods his head in disbelieve what happens. Blaine picks up the blindfold, walks to Kurt and puts it on. For Kurt, it's completely dark now and he can feel his racing heart. Actually, he could trust Blaine and he still loves him (although he acted like a fool in the past minutes), but not knowing what happens next, not knowing in which mood Blaine is now, turns him on.

* * *

Blaine takes a rod with feathers on it and comes closer to the helpless Kurt. Sligthly, he touches his side as Kurt yells.

"Bl- ... Mr. Anderson. What are you doing?" Blaine leads the rod above Kurt's sides', so he has to chuckle.

"I'm tickling you, my sweetheart." Suddenly Kurt feels how Blaine opens his belt and undresses Kurt completely. Then Blaine tickles Kurt's feet, he kicks out and bends, trying to escape the feathers. But he just can't stop laughing although it hurts over time.

"Stop, Stop. Stop it," Kurt screams without realizing what he's doing. Then he felt a hit on his thighs.

"Don't you dare giving me orders." Abruptly Kurt feels so turned on and becomes hard while Blaine recognizes it, sits on his knees and bends over that big cock.

"I missed you so much," he whispers and starts to kiss Kurt's balls, scanning every inch of his dick with his tongue.

"Mhhh ..." Blaine starts to suck the cock, rubbing the hard flesh rough and fast, feeling how the flesh swells, he knows that Kurt is close to come and drops the dick.

"Oh god," Kurt moans, suffering under the pain of his tensed cock. Then, again Kurt feels the feathers on his feet and starts to laugh. Suddenly there is a tongue again on his dick, then he feels Blaine's hands, rubbing hard and drop him again.

"Mhhh ... god ... Mr. Anderson. Please, would you let me come? Please, finally ... I can't stand it any longer."

But Kurt feels the feathers at his feet and later under his arms while his stomach hurts from laughing.

"Please, please, would you stop it? Please."

And Blaine stops while Kurt even doesn't seem to recognizes it and whines like a child. So he decides that his sweetheart suffered enough and he starts to suck his dick again, rubbing it and let the poor baby finally come in his mouth. Kurt sighs with relief while Blaine swallows the cum. They went silent.


	4. Please, do it

"Mr. Anderson? ... Are you still there?"

Kurt is really afraid of being alone but he feels Blaine's warm hands on his groin.

"I'm here, honey." Lying in the darkness Kurt is really instructed on Blaine and feels turned on by the thought.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounds insecure.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt feels Blaine's hands stroking his abs.

"I would like to fuck you right now. Would that be okay?"

Kurt is really irritated of the Blaine who he hears now, but he nods because he is absolutely turned on although he came two minutes ago.

"Yeah, my god, please do it." He hears how Blaine opens the tube with the lube in it and his heart skips a beat while his cock hardens again. Blaine rubs the lube on his dick and presses his thumb against Kurt's hole.

"Gonna put my fingers in." And Kurt moans as he does so, first the thumb, then the index finger and moves around. He pulls his fingers out and presses his dick in the widened hole and groans.

"God Kurt, you're so hot. So tight." He shoves into his boyfriend who moans every time the cock is as deep in him as possible.

"Mhhh ..." And Blaine thrusts hard into him and finds a bearable rhythm while he grabs Kurt's cock and rubs him.

"Oh no, stop it, ... please ... Mr. Anderson ... I'll come too early." But Blaine rubs even faster and smiles aroused as Kurt distorts his mouth and comes all over his stomach. He thrusts harder and harder and deeper and Kurt whines while Blaine fills him up.


	5. His one and only

He pulls his dick out, and frees his boyfriend who has teary eyes.

"Kurt, you're crying."

"I'm not," Kurt says as he wipes away his tears, slightly shivering.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's nape, really concerned.

"Nothing, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine laughs out.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Kurt. I just wanted to ... Stop crying!"

"Trying to do so ... Mr. Anderson."

He pulls Kurt into his arms.

"Stop calling me like this. Forgive me my sweetheart, please. I love you so much. And I missed you like crazy and I needed you so much and I was absolutely overwhelmed by you and your body. I'm so sorry, didn't you like it at all?" Kurt squeezes his boyfriend.

* * *

"I ... liked it ..." He looks into Blaine's smugly face and punches his arm.

"But don't you ever ever put your dick so deep in my mouth again, that I have the feeling to choke!" Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt.

"I love you. I love you so much. I won't do it ever again," Blaine whispers staring at Kurt, wanting to hear the three magical words of him, too.

"Come on, forgive me, Kurt."

"I've forgiven you, already."

"Then say that you love me."

Kurt wants to stand up but his boyfriend holds him back.

"Don't you dare walk away without saying how much you love me!"

And he tickles him again and hugs him, looking in Kurt's blue eyes.

"Of course I love you, you dork," Kurt says just before Blaine kisses him once again so happy to be back again with his love. His one and only.


End file.
